I Hate Highschool!
by IchBinMir
Summary: Highschool is suppossed to be fun right? Wrong! Everyone loves to pick on bill, his only friends are Gustav and Andreas! He hates Georg and Tom, but even worse, what happends when he gets paired with the two in a band class...all hell..


"Thank you ladies and gentlemen! I love you all so very much, thank you for coming you have all been a wonderful audience!" Bill said with enthusiasm, he had always 'dreamed' of being up on someone's stage and singing his beautiful voice loud and proud. But that's all it was, just a dream…

Bill woke with a smile on his face, only for it to falter once he realized that his big incredible dream was only dream and vanished just like that. It was 6:45 and school was in less than 15 minutes.

"Shit!" he screamed jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom, "going to be so fucking late!" he groaned

He turned on the water not caring that it was freezing cold and jumped in, he leaned his head against the cool tile before he started to throw a tantrum.

"Fuck, shit, damnit! Ugh why didn't that stupid thing ring earlier, going to be late, and dad is going to kill me, oh god and my hair ugh…" He cursed hurrying and jumping out of the shower and running over the mirror and examining himself. 'Well, no bruises or discoloration' he said to himself with a sadden smile.

"Hmm, now what to wear, red shirt, no" He said shaking his head, he stood there for awhile looking at his closet before finally deciding on a black shirt, black pants, red belt, and red fishnet gloves. He grabbed the items quickly and put them one with quick ease. He fluffed his hair and frowned, he didn't have time to spike it up like usual.

"Bill!" his father Jorg yelled, telling him to come on. Bill squeaked and latterly ran down the stairs, he was not very fond of his father, and he didn't want to piss him off more than he already was right now.

Bill got in the passengers side of the old beat up Volvo just to see his dad glaring at him, he tried to turn away but there was no getting out of it now, he was in for it.

"What the hell took you so long; people have to go to work damnit! Don't be late again, do you hear me?!" he yelled hitting bill across the back of his head making him jump a little. This kind of treatment was normal to bill, he just put his head down and muttered a low 'sorry'. His father continued to stare at him before putting the car in reverse and backing out he drive way and taking his good for nothing son to school.

Now, bill as well as his father makes sure that he is dropped of at least one block away from his high school. He is already teased and messed with enough as it is and his father dropping him off in front wouldn't help him much. Also, his father would be damned if he would drop off his embarrassment of a son off anywhere in public.

Bill got out the car, his father without hesitation sped off. He continued walking with his head down until his got to his high school. When he arrived to the front, he got all the evil stares, rolling of the eyes and of course the 'you fag' insults but all he did was jut keep his head down.

He looked up for a minute to see two people from the school that he really didn't care for but everyone else loved, Tom Kaulitz and Georg Listing. The reason he didn't like these two was because the both were known for doing horrible things, Tom for always fucking around with every girl and dressing in those horrible gangster closes, he looked like complete thug and Georg for always getting high up on any drug and always drinking of course following Tom around as well. Too bad he has to take a class called 'band' with these too, but no matter how much he didn't like them, the were good at what they played. Tom played the guitar, and Georg the Bass.

Bill kept walking past the duo only to get a mean remark from Georg that he could not hear, and of course the stare that tom always gave him which he always found quite odd. He caught up with his two best and only friends Gustav and Andreas.

Gustav was kind of short but not very, kind of muscular and liked to wear tight fitted shirts. He also wears glasses and a different hat almost everyday; he takes band also and plays the drums.

Andres was kind of tall, lanky, very attractive and had blonde hair with blue eyes, he didn't take band and was always the quite one.

Together it was the three of them, of course Gustav and Andreas were more popular than bill was but they still loved him anyway, although Andreas and Bill thought Gustav had a little man crush on George because he always talks about him and his got damn bass all the time.

The first bell for school had just rang meaning that every one needed to report to first period

"I swear, I hate his school at first it was ok until I started dressing different, doing my hair and painting my nai-"bill said getting cut off because he ran into a pole (again)

His book got knocked out of his hand and he was pissed, he is always running into a damn wall, maybe keeping his head up would help. He held his head for a minute and stood up straighter only to com face to face with Tom Kaulitz.

He just smiled at bill "Hey, you ok?" he asked with a look of concern

Bill just glared at him, how dare he ask him that, that fucker, he purposely ran into him and now was trying to play all nice? Oh hell no!

"I'm fine" He said rolling his eyes 'Some snippy comeback' he said to himself

"Some fags should watch where they're going, don't want my man tom hear turning gay" tom's friend georg said pushing past him and into his own classroom.

"Ignore him, he can be an ass, but you should watch where you are going, wouldn't want you to get hurt" Tom said trying to decide weather to be nice to cruel.

Bill just rolled his eyes turned around and started to walk away, he was pissed off! Even more pissed at that bitch Georg 'I wish he would die' he said to himself once more and looking at his watch. He cursed under his breath and started running he had exactly 30 seconds to get to his class and he had to run two flights of stairs to get there.

"Hmm, bill, on time? That's very unusual, not something we see everyday am I right class?" Jost, his Biology 2 teacher said laughing, also making the rest of his class laugh as well

He put his head down and shuffled through the desks till he got to the back row right next to the desk. He just stared out not focusing on the lesson what so ever, he was still pissed at what happened only minutes ago in the hall. 'Fucking asshole' he muttered.

"Yo Tom, get a look at this, eh" Georg said with a sly grin pulling out his 'secret' porn magazine and showing it to him. His eyes lit up and he tried to snatch it from him

"Bruh, let me see, holy shit where did you get that from?" Tom's mouth latterly dropped at the picture, he thought he was in heaven, if only the girls at his school looked like that. "I would fuck the shit out of that girl" he said laughing. Georg took the magazine back and started to examine it again, turning the page to an even hotter girl.

"Tom, I need to get laid, I haven't have sex in almost a whole damn year" He said frowning

Tom fell out laughing, catching it as a joke but Georg looked dead serious. "Oh, man your serious?" he said staring at him

"Yeah, it's serious, I mean I would love to get some, but not from any girls from this school, they might have HIV or some kind of STD, that or they're just all fucking ugly!" he said laughing a bit.

"Yeah, I get what you mean wouldn't want you waking up lump on your dick" he said laughing a bit then getting all serious again.

Georg rolled his eyes and started to laugh too, how could he latterly be serious with tom. The bell rang as he was laughing making him a little happy, next hour was his and tom's favorite class, band!

Bill packed up his shit in a hurry dieing to get out of that hell hole with Jost, and he thought his father was bad, his biology teacher made him want to get a gun and play Russian roulette. He finished getting all his things and got to the door looking at his teacher to see him roll his eyes at him.

"God, I hate it!" he said yelling as he got into the hall way, getting several weird and strange looks from different people. But he didn't care he was in a bitchy mood.

"Hate what?" Gustav said coming up behind bill and scaring him, earning him a glare then a smile

"Jost, that dumb ass biology teacher, he has it out for me, anyway he can destroy my life even more, he loves to fucking mock me and make the rest of the class do so as well" bill said venting out all his anger

Gustav jut rubbed his head and laughed a bit "yep, that sounds just like him, I don't know why he is still a teacher, but hey don't be too upset, we have band next hour so cheer up"

Bill's eyes shined and lit up and he jumped on Gustav giving him a bone crushing hug "you're so right Gusti! I love you dude"

"Air, bill, air!" he said trying to breathe. Bill let him go and started to drag him off to the band room all past worries forgotten.

When they both got to the band room they noticed Tom and Georg laughing with each other and tuning their instruments. Gustav had a sly grin on his face as he watched Georg but it vanished one he looked up at him. Bill rolled his eyes and pushed Gustav over to the other side of the room to get is drum set and set it up. He sat down on the stage and stared over at Tom who had his acoustic guitar in his lap and was playing a tune. To bill his talent was good, but no where near as good as his, after all, he is the singer. He continued to stare at tom until he looked up and caught his gaze making bill look away and go do what he was supposed to be doing, which was helping Gustav.

"You know bill, I really wish they had a damn drum kit set upper thing, even though that makes no sense, but this shit is not fun to put up to take down!" Gustav said whining

Bill chuckled a bit "well that's never going to happen so keep doing what you do best Gusti!"

"Hello class!" Their teacher Bushido said in a rough voice "Hey bill" he said as well, making bill turn many shades of pink.

"It's so obvious he is in like l-o-v-e with you" gustav said spelling out the word and dieing of laughter. Bill nudged him in the ribs to shut him up.

"Oww!" he said

"Gustav, do I need to send you out, I am giving a lecture here" Bushido said walking up to him. Bill jumped in front of him apologizing and blaming it on himself.

Well, next time just keeps it after my lecture, ok bill, and then you can run your pretty little mouth off?" He said in a nice voice, the rest of the class laughed.

"Dude, I swear, that Bill kid is such a fag, he has even turned out our damn band teacher" Georg said turning to tom but he was too busy staring at the setting in front of him to even care what he was saying.

"Hello, earth to tom, dumbfuck, answer me idiot!" he said a little louder than he intended. Everyone but tom turned to look at him, even the teacher. He just cursed in his head; he knew what was coming next.

"Mr. Listing, detention after school, don't be late" He said in a angry tone

Gustav stood up to defend Georg before he even realized it "But Bushido you always curse, so why now do you care about us, we always curse!"

Bushido turned around and glared at Gustav "You too, after school, don't be late"

His mouth dropped in shock, he was about get fired up but bill grabbed his arm and told him not too, the last thing he wanted was his best friend to be suspended for cursing out a teacher, again.

"So class before two rude kids interrupted me" he said looking at Georg and Gustav with a glare. "I was going on to talk about pairing you up in groups of four and making you write a piece of music, you will be performing the pieces in 2 months, so I do suggest you don't slack of, this is worth, not half, not a quarter but you whole fucking grade" He said smiling and putting much emphasize on the 'fucking' part, making Georg and Gustav fume.

Bill was so hyper and happy about this project! Finally he could showcase his talent and sing, he was jumping for joy, he wondered who his partners were going to be, he hoped they were nice, maybe cute oh he was about to pee on himself he was to excited!

"Ok, Tom, Georg… and Kathy and Sage, hmm, no no wait scratch that don't want you two with girls, I know your reputation" he said deep in thought. Georg and Tom just rolled their eyes.

"Hm… Got it!! Bill and Gustav, ok so georg, gustav, bill and tom, perfect!"

Bill's happy expression quickly disappeared. Gustav couldn't decide to be happy or mad. Georg was pissed because he didn't want to be anywhere near bill and tom well tom didn't care really as long as he got to play his guitar he was fine.

Tom smiled and licked his lip ring, Georg was throwing a bitch fit and it was so funny to see, just because he was working with bill, he didn't see anything wrong with the kid to be honest but hey everybody has their own opinion. He got up and pulled his baggy pants up a bit just as the bell rang.

Bill gathered his things and looked at Gustav with a sad face, "I thought this would be fun, but not with those two especially Georg, he is such an ass to me. Gustav smiled and told him everything will be ok and that Georg would not bother him. Bill hurried to the door only to knock into something hard again and this time fall to the floor.

"I must be your run into buddy" Tom said laughing and offering a hand to help bill up. Bill said sorry in a small voice and got up on his own.

"Well I don't think I've every properly introduced myself to you, I'm Tom Kaulitz, although I'm sure you already know that, just like I know your bill" he said with a smirk

Bill stood shocked, why is tom of all people being so nice and of course talking to him, they never talk "same here now excuse me or I'll be late for class" he said hurrying off. Tom just stared at him as he left; shrugging his shoulders he decided to be on his way as well.

Bill rushed into the bathroom not caring to go to his next class (which is P.E.). He went to the mirror and looked at himself in the mirror "ugh" was all he said.

Some other kids came into the bathroom and bill turned around and instantly recognized who they were, they were Tom's and Georg's friends. Now he realized why he didn't like Tom and Georg in the first place, their dumb ass friends!

"Well if it isn't the little fag kid bill" a tall light skin black guy said laughing a bit

"Here to suck somebody's cock dip shit?" an asian guy next to him said. The rest of the crew laughed. The asian guy came up to bill and pushed him up against the sink roughly and spitting in his face.

"Ow, please don't" bill said turning his face to the side and crying out in pain and the said guy kept pushing him back into the sink making the faucet indent in bills back, making him scream a bit.

"Awh, little billy boy gonna cry now, just like a fucking faggot ass bitch" the black guy said slapping bill across the face. Tears started to run down bills face from the pain of both now his face and back, for a skinny asian guy, he sure was strong.

The black guy picked bill up and placed him on top of the counter and stared at him, before punching him dead in the face. The asian guy and the other groupies circled around bill and pinned him down so he couldn't move or go anywhere. The black guy started to shove bill's head into he wall repeatedly smiling as he did so.

Bill started crying he could barley see anymore his vision was getting blurry "please stop, please" he pleaded.

Gustav sat in his class obviously bored as hell, learning history was something he was getting sick of and about to make history after he was done with the teacher, this was not his thing, so deciding not be there any longer… "Hey Mr. Manchame can I be excused" he asked in a bored tone. The teacher nodded towards his direction, and he was out in a flash and was not planning on coming back.

He was out in freedom and he planned to skip the rest of the whole damn day as well, 'wonder where bill is' he thought to himself. He made his way to the bathroom deciding he would just call him in there instead of the middle of the hallway. He started drumming his fingers to an imaginary beat on his way. Just as he got to the door, it opened and a couple of kids came out laughing and snickering. He just gave them all a weird look and shoved past them and then wandered off.

He went in and pulled out his phone and speed dialed Bill's number, he waited and started to hear a phone ring in the far right stall, he also heard somebody groaning. He went over to fine bill laying there with bruises all over his face and body.

"Holy shit bill, what the fuck happened, who did this to you, fuck I knew it was those damn kids that I saw earlier shit bill…" he kept going

Bill just looked up at him with tears in his eyes, he looked number "please just take me home" he said with pleading eyes.

"I will, I am, fuck bill…" Gustav said picking up bill and swinging his arm around his shoulder, he started dragging him to the door when someone came in.

"Bushido!" they both said in unison

"Why the hell are you kids out of class, and my god what the fuck happened to you bill?" he said franticly

"Some assholes did this to him, those dumbfucks that hang with Tom and Georg did this shit to him!" Gustav said with rage, he was ready to beat the shit out those dumb kids.

Bushido eyed both of them "I'll take the kid home, Gustav, you stay here, don't think you are out of detention, now go, ill take him" He said as he started to take bill from him and picking him up bridal style.

Bill was in so much pain, he could barely see anything or anyone all he could really do was jus hear people, hear the voices of Bushido and Gustav. But, as he was being carried down the hall he turned his head slightly and made out a blurry but clear image of Tom who looked a bit confused, upset and yet worried all at the same time…


End file.
